Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 69
Professor Nintendo has walked up to Clint and the attendance book, after having Wolfgang and everyone explain... Professor Nintendo) Huh. Someone unplugged Clint...Odd. DF) They're robots! ' '''Professor Nintendo) Yeah. ' 'DF) Can you program Claire to not mop my face? ' 'Professor Nintendo) Too busy to do that. ' 'Nintendo) Can you fix entrance door, so people can exit? ' 'Professor Nintendo) Once again, too busy. ' 'DF) How did you exit the building? ' 'Professor Nintendo) Backdoor. ' 'Nintendo) How do people feel about you? ' 'Professor Nintendo) It's about 75% good, while 15% negative, with 10% of not being noticed. ' 'Nintendo) That's pretty good. ' 'DF) So...Wolfgang said you had a sidekick, who is it? ' 'Professor Nintendo) Unfortunely, it was suppose to be you, but you went missing, long ago. You touched Meteonoid, and we haven't seen you since. ' 'DF) Really? ' 'Professor Nintendo) But then we had C22, and he went missing. ' '''C22) :O Extremis Helios) How about Lady and me? ''' '''Lady Heat) Yeah... Professor Nintendo) Missing with C22. ' '''DF) Then who's your sidekick? ' 'Professor Nintendo) Val, of course. ' 'Val) :O Really! ' 'Professor Nintendo) Yes. ' 'Val) Awesome! ' 'Professor Nintendo) Now, you're all here to go back to your time, correct? ' 'Wolfgang) Yeah. ' 'Ice) We told you that three times. ' 'Professor Nintendo) Three times the charm, let's hope I don't ask again. ' 'Ice) Hopefully. ' '''Professor Nintendo) Unfortunely, there is seven of you and only five can go back, from my time machine's power. That is, including bakugans. Wolfgang) ... Jenna) Mama. Wolfgang) Yes. ' '''Nintendo, C22, DF, and Ice) ...*Point to Val* ' 'Val) Why are you pointing at me, please don't make me stay! ' 'Nintendo) You're staying, it's four to six people's choice. You're staying. ' 'Val) NOOOO! ' '''Nintendo) Not like you had anything important to do... Val) So...? ' '''Nintendo) Wolfgang, Jenna, DF and me are going. ' 'C22) WHAT?! ' 'Nintendo) Do you have a family to take care of? ' 'C22) No, but DF can stay, while you take care of Trent. ' 'Nintendo) True...DF, you're out automatically going. ' 'DF) NO FAIR! ' '''Wolfgang) ... Nintendo) So now you can fight each other for the spot. ' '''Wolfgang) No, this is how it's going to go. Jenna's going, Nintendo's going, C22's going, Ice's going, and DF's going. Val sorry, but you're staying, with me. ' 'Val) That's not as bad. ' 'Wolfgang) We'll get back at another time. ' 'Nintendo) What about Samantha? And possibly seeing Aaron being born? ' '''Wolfgang) I'll see Samantha soon and I'll be back before Aaron is born, besides I'll get a little more time with Aaron and help him here... Professor Nintendo) And this is your final choice? ' '''Wolfgang) Yeah ' '''Nintendo) Yes, it is, me. Professor Nintendo) Everyone else agree? ' '''C22, DF, Val, and Ice) Yeah! ' 'Professor Nintendo) Then let's get this doooon-' 'Dr. Val) *Peaks head through the door* HI GUYS! Professor, the time machine is turning on as we speak. ' 'Professor Nintendo) Good, follow Dr. Val. I'll be with you guys in a minute. ' ''Meanwhile...'' '( Jean leans against Aaron, sleeping. They're both handcuffed to a tree, sitting ) ' '( Aaron stares at Marcus ) ' '( Marcus stares at Aaron ) ' '( Volf and Skyeroid are in-between Marcus, Aaron, and Jean, in ball forms, in cases ) ' '''( Winds blow ) Marcus) You know the trade now? ' '''Aaron) No. ' '''Marcus) Jean's life. Aaron) ...No. ' '''Marcus) Yes...That is if, Wolfgang want his bakugans back. ' '''Aaron) ... Marcus) AND YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! *Runs towards Jean* Back in the office... ( Professor Nintendo examies Clint's wire ) ''' '''Professor Nintendo) He's been unplugged... ( Looks at the sloppy wire coiled around Clint's chair ) ''' '''Professor Nintendo) But he didn't do this himself, it would be neat. Someone must have done this... Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 70 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 69 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Professor Nintendo Category:Humagons: Clint Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Humagons:Claire Category:Nintendocan Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Jenna Category:Valentin 98 Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Aaron Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Extremis Helios Category:Lady Heat